candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 June 2016
11:36 Hello? 11:37 Hey guys, I won't be on until Friday. 11:37 New game board. 11:37 Why 11:37 I will be at my cousins in Nebraska. 11:37 Hi 11:38 That's bad 11:38 Alaska Nebraska 11:38 Don't worry, I will be back on Friday :) 11:38 Read that 11:39 AI change the icon again? 11:41 No one doesn't like to atch same all the day 11:41 AIDCG! 11:44 Gotta get myself ready to go to shopping again 11:45 I am gonna prepare my gaming studio 11:46 When no one is watching, I am going Bonkers 11:49 Someone can delete the spam in my new games board? 11:49 hold on 11:50 Chaney 11:50 Call Rose 11:51 Chaney! 11:51 DCG removed it. 11:52 Now excuse me, I have more important things to do Now 11:52 Such as? 11:52 o/ 11:53 xD 11:55 o/ 11:55 o/ 11:56 I'm back home from school, soon making assignments 11:56 8pm now! 11:57 Hi. 11:57 Hey Lucas. 11:57 Morning~ 11:57 I'm raging right now. 11:57 I passed 1112, and the game froze on me. 11:57 There goes my lollipop hammers. 11:57 Hi. 11:57 Welcome back- 11:57 Thread:347477 11:58 Hi akumaxx 11:58 hi 11:58 just to inform that new cake climb has 5 levels 11:58 o/ 11:59 time to move 11:59 Ran out of lives when my game froze -_- 12:00 Hi Bp. 12:01 Hi 12:01 My Internet is lagging 12:02 everyone check private messages 12:02 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2427_(SCCS) 12:03 bp, can you rate this? 12:03 Why are there private messages for me? 12:03 Nothing in my pm 12:04 just check it 12:04 o/ 12:05 There's nothing :/ 12:05 refresh 12:05 Lucas, can you rate 2427? 12:08 See pm now 12:10 Hi all. 12:10 Joe 12:10 why you doing Cat like this 12:10 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2427_(SCCS) 12:10 "Rapper" is perfectly acceptable for a name 12:11 Thats like saying I should be banned because my profile picture is a demon. 12:11 It's not 12:11 Rapper is unacceptable 12:11 Why? 12:11 Because it's about rape you stupid idiot -_- 12:12 Joe, please learn the differences between two different words. 12:12 Good god. 12:12 I think he needs help... 12:12 Joe, Rapper is someone who makes music 12:12 A rapist is someone who rapes. 12:12 for whenever you join again 12:12 Exactly. *sigh* 12:14 I see he got globally blocked. 12:14 Who? 12:14 Joe? 12:14 Yes. 12:14 Damn 12:14 that was fast. 12:14 Why is Joe globalled? :/ 12:14 Vandal. 12:14 I will ask. 12:15 I love how he has the audacity to call me stupid 12:15 when he can't tell the difference between rapper and rapist 12:20 Hi. 12:20 Hi Emma. 12:21 Hello 12:22 Hello to an admin in Jelly Wiki. 12:34 Yup 12:35 o/ Cat rapper 12:35 ait, what happened? 12:35 Joe was doing bad? 12:37 Who is he? 12:40 So, Joe has been globally blocked for being underaged. 12:41 And I got to go, my plane is here. 12:41 Where are you going? 12:42 To my cousins. 12:43 Where? 12:43 In what airport? 12:52 Keeping entering and exiting? Internet is unstable? 12:53 It's a bit unstable. 12:53 Especially in Philippines. 12:54 Okay. 12:54 Same case as NRN. 01:10 http://pasteboard.co/1Eww9uFS.png 01:10 Don't you love these right time stopped videos? 01:13 Bye! 0/ 01:13 o/ 01:39 Hi for all 01:40 hi 01:40 Hi Cheekian. 01:40 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1038_(CCR) I have a new level. An ingredients version of level 1525! 01:40 EP134 will celebrate 2000 levels released 01:40 Yep. 01:40 Episode 134. 01:41 check this 01:41 01:42 End of Candy Crush? 01:43 don't think so 01:44 How about my level, Cheekian? 01:44 September 7th 01:44 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1038_(CCR) 01:44 Candy Crush is never over 01:44 hmmm level details for ep133 and 134 no update yet 01:45 what is the function of Rocket Charge? 01:46 You have to collect candies (by color) to charge the rocket (one by one from left to right one if there are more than one each color.) 01:46 Who is that girl in Episode 4 placeholder 01:46 Is she some kind of beta Tiffi? 01:47 I think so 01:47 When the rocket is fully charged, it detonate itself just like striped + striped combination (striped lollipop hammer.) 01:48 Note: I'm uploading a new one to debug. 01:48 Hard maybe? 01:54 i think it might be Munchy Milestone 01:57 get the ticket now have 2 options,first ask for friends,second one complete the mission - Match candies to fill the Ticket Bar 02:02 no more acess with gold? 02:02 I think have 02:02 gtg 02:06 Identity with Farm heroes intensifies 02:12 primetime? 02:13 <3primetime3> I need a hug. 02:13 *Edwin91476 gives 3primetime3 a hug* 02:14 <3primetime3> Thanks XD 02:14 <3primetime3> I hate the way I'm treated on the GD wiki. 02:17 <3primetime3> Sometimes I just want to ban people there. Geez. 02:18 So you are also admin there. 02:22 Why that thread is closed even with profinites even he/she is admin?! 02:22 What problem are there. 05:43 I don't know if that's troll 05:43 But I know that W is broken 05:47 Anyone who knows BBBBRRRRKKKK!!! check him 2016 06 13